Cassidy O’Farrell
Personality and Appearance Strong willed: Cassidy is a very strong woman. She doesn't like relying on others for help. If she can she will always take care of herself without the help of others. Devoted: Cassidy is a really devoted woman especially when it comes to anything about her family. She will try her best to live up to their expectations, and in the case of someone tainting the memory of her dead father and mother, she would certainly not be afraid of harming the person saying the bad things. Sentimental: Cassidy is driven mostly by her emotions. She makes decisions based on them rather than logic; this often causes her to end up in bad situations since she has a temper that shouldn't be joked with. Cassidy has always had it easy with harming people when angry, especially when her anger was caused by attacks on her family. Selfish: Cassidy is selfish. Aside from her family, she places herself above everyone else. In a life and death situation, she would leave everyone behind rather than risk her life to save them. Individualist: Cassidy likes being an individual rather than a part of a group. She really dislikes when people sacrifice all their personality traits for the sake of others. That's why she tries to really keep herself the way she is even while trying to keep her family happy. Disorganized: Cassidy really isn't very good at keeping things organized. She takes things as they come, often randomly since things have a tendency to reach her like that. Cassidy is easily stressed since lots of things pile up on her. Appearance You wouldn't think of Cassidy as a really feminine woman, but she is. She is slim with long black hair and is quite the looker. She has a lot of tattoos in different shapes, patterns and styles, most of them on the arm and back, and several on her legs. Cassidy is a Goth type of person when it comes to clothes. She loves the color black especially as clothing, but honestly she really just likes being different and doesn’t limit her clothing choices. She changes her attire regularly depending on where she is going so that she can be an individual rather than just some person in the group. History Pre-Eclipse Cassidy was born into the family made up of Billy and Charlotte O'Farrel. It was a very sweet family who always took care of each other. Billy was the owner of a pub and as such did gain a pretty good amount of money. Charlotte was a part time shop assistant in downtown Manhattan, or she used to be until she got shot during a robbery. This was devastating for Billy and Cassidy, but they tried their best to keep up the spirit. As time went by Cassidy grew up to be a fine young woman. She helped her father the best that she could, and got good grades with a lot of effort. But as she grew older, being an individual began to mean more to her than school and such. She kept helping her father, but she also did a lot of things which he really didn't seem to approve of. One of those things was getting the tattoos that she now has. That was the least of the troubles that she got herself into. Cassidy could sometimes be reckless and random. She made mistakes as everyone else did. Some of those mistakes would prove to be of the major sort. Cassidy got pregnant. She never was the motherly type but she was not heartless, so she could never make herself go through an abortion. Her parents had always taught her to take the consequences of the shit she made. This meant that she had the kid and she did the best she could to take care of it. The years that followed were ten hard years. She worked her ass off, and that would be saying it nicely. She did her best to gain the money she needed without having to rely on her father or grandparents for money. This meant lots of stress, but even though it was hard, she never regretted the decision she made. She loved her little daughter Bridget and there was nothing better in her life than her. But being a lone mother -even with the help of her father and her grandparents- was a hard thing, and the fourth of April did not make it any easier. Luckily the family got through it almost unharmed. But Cassidy was enlightened. She had not been able to protect her daughter during the chaos; as a matter of fact she had been closer to death because she had been near her. With that in mind, she chose to allow her grandparents to take care of her daughter. Since then she has lived her life with her father, attempting to live through the hate crimes against specials. Her father was killed not long after. His death hit her even more than the fourth of April. Hate crimes followed after that, and she simply couldn't take it anymore and decided that now was the time to fight back. Her first attack was killing the people responsible for the shit that she had been through. Category:NPCs Category:Villain